


Мой личный тролль

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Оливер совершенно случайно узнает страшную тайну Маркуса Флинта. Самым логичным кажется немедленно трахнуться в душевой.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 45





	Мой личный тролль

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, штампы, безобоснуйное порно.

Оливер всегда знал, что шутки у близнецов дурацкие. В школе Фреда и Джорджа считали большими шутниками, но это не означало, что близнецы обладали изящным чувством юмора. Скорее — широким арсеналом для издевательств. И в этот раз экспериментальный образец был зажат у Оливера в руке.

— Проверенное средство! — подмигнул Джордж, когда вручал его.

— Вообще-то не проверенное, но самое время его проверить! — воскликнул Фред, заглядывая Оливеру в глаза.

— И лучше всего сразу проверять на целевой аудитории — мерзких троллях, — по секрету шепнул Джордж.

— Это средство специально для троллей, видишь ли! — всплеснул руками Фред.

— Но у нас совершенно закончились запасы этих ребят, — сокрушенно воскликнул Джордж.

— Израсходовали всех троллей еще в прошлый понедельник, — признался Фред.

— К счастью, мы вспомнили, что один у нас все же имеется! — просиял Джордж.

— Точнее, у тебя! — уточнил Фред.

— Но ты ведь нам его с радостью одолжишь, — осклабился Джордж, а Фред выразительно подвигал ушами:

— Тем более что скоро игра!

Тогда Оливер отказался и во многом именно из-за игры. Ему хотелось победить слизеринцев честно, а не выводить из строя вражеского капитана, используя на нем какую-то пакость. Да, именно поэтому он и запретил близнецам абсолютно все действия по отношению к Маркусу Флинту. А вовсе не потому, что тот был, как выразились близнецы, «его троллем», и в последние годы Оливер его ревностно защищал.

Воевать с Флинтом — его дело, а у близнецов полно других мишеней. К тому же, у Флинта были здоровенные кулаки и прекрасные злобные глазищи, с таким прифигевшим, наглым прищуром. Выводить Флинта из себя было сплошным удовольствием и удирать от него по коридорам замка было сплошным удовольствием, и швырять в него заклинания было сплошным удовольствием, и драться с ним врукопашную тоже было удовольствием, хотя уже не сплошным. А вот лечиться в лазарете было совсем не так приятно, но дело того стоило, считал Вуд. «Охоту на тролля», которую объявили близнецы и поддержали многие гриффиндорцы, он не одобрял. Во-первых, это подло — всем скопом на одного. Во-вторых, издеваться над Флинтом было неправильно. Портить его одежду и домашнюю работу, приклеивать к стулу, подсыпать всякие пакостные зелья и порошки в еду, натирать метлу чесоточным порошком или вечноклеем, наколдовывать ему пошлые надписи на спине и рисовать на него карикатуры — все это было слишком злобно и совершенно неправильно. Правильно было крикнуть ему в лицо: «Эй, Флинт, что это с твоей рожей? Метла в жопе застряла?», а потом уклоняться от ударов.

Флинт корчил рожи постоянно. Он вообще постоянно ошивался поблизости, и Оливера это устраивало. Знание, что где-то бродит озлобленный слизеринский тролль, готовый на тебя кинуться со спины, делало жизнь интересной и волнительной.

Так почему же теперь Оливер полз к слизеринской душевой, сжимая в руках флакон с непонятной гадостью, как самый распоследний Уизли? Понятно, все дело было в игре. Точнее, в ее отсутствии. Нельзя же назвать игрой то, что творилось на поле в прошлую субботу! Флинт очень хорошо летал, и поэтому Оливер никак не мог понять, зачем ему такое грубое жульничество? Зачем бить соперников битой по башке, а иногда и кулаками? Зачем таранить Анджелину, когда судья не видит? Зачем хватать ловца за мантию, когда тот увидел снитч? И зачем, ради Мерлина, все время посылать бладжеры бедняге в голову? Гарри и без того часто ей ударяется.

Вот поэтому Флинт заслуживал мести, и мести страшной. Более страшной мести, чем использование загадочного средства близнецов, Оливер придумать не смог. Он по природе своей не был жесток.

Была и еще одна причина, по которой Оливер крался сквозь пар к широкой фигуре под угловым душем. Банальное любопытство. Все знали, что слизеринский капитан со странностями. Например, он всегда переодевался в форму первым и, задолго до того, как игроки заполнят раздевалки, уже щеголяет в форме. А вот душ он принимал всегда последним, когда все уже уходили, и это тоже было странно. Еще Оливер слышал, что Флинт вообще всегда мылся в одиночестве, либо пробираясь в ванную старост, либо принимая душ поздно ночью. Все это было очень загадочно и очень занимало Оливера. В флинтовскую стеснительность он не верил, зато нюхом чуял здесь страшную тайну.

Пар слегка рассеялся, а Оливер поскользнулся на мокром кафеле. Не упал, но взмахнул руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, и флакон предательски выскользнул из потной ладони. Раздался стеклянный звон, серая субстанция зашипела и проела дырку в плитке пола. Конечно, весь этот шум не смогли заглушить даже струи воды. Флинт подпрыгнул и развернулся на месте, подслеповато сощурился, пытаясь стряхнуть с ресниц воду.

— Кто здесь? — крикнул он хрипло и испугано. Оливеру этот испуг очень даже не понравился.

— Ну, я, и что? — крикнул он в ответ, эхо подхватило его голос и пару раз стукнуло о низкий потолок. С Флинтом творилось что-то странное. Он попятился, наступил на мокрую пену и упал, двумя быстрыми движениями откатился к стене и прижался к ней спиной, отчаянно отфыркиваясь. Оливера вся эта акробатика так впечатлила, что он даже захлопал в ладони, и звук гулко разнесся по душевым.

— Вали отсюда, Вуд! — гаркнул Флинт злобно, но в этой злобности чего-то не хватало. Может, привычной слизеринской нахальности. Теперь он звучал так, словно скорее просил свалить, а не приказывал. Но, как бы там ни было, сваливать Оливер не собирался. Он собирался разобраться с загадочным поведением Флинта раз и навсегда! Поэтому сделал решительный шаг к голому врагу. Тот попытался сбежать, все еще прижимаясь к стене, но когда ты прижимаешься к стене, сбежать не так-то просто. Можно двигаться только вбок, и в конечном итоге все твои перемещения станут бегом по квадрату, от одной стены к другой. Флинт, конечно, это понял, потому что совершил отчаянный рывок к лавке с одеждой, где лежала и его волшебная палочка. Но так как он по-прежнему старался не поворачиваться к Оливеру спиной, двигался он не слишком грациозно. Оливер схватил его за скользкое от мыла плечо, получил по уху, дал в ответ, а потом они покатились по полу, дубася друг друга, как бывало часто в старые добрые времена. Только в те времена Флинт не был голым и мокрым, и его член не терся о штанину Оливера. Флинт и не думал прикрывать свое хозяйство, и правильно — кому придет в голову прикрывать спереди, когда сзади у тебя настоящий хвост!

— Это что такое?! — завопил Оливер. Флинт, который навалился сверху и бил его башкой об пол, замер, потом обмяк, потом слез с поверженного во всех смыслах слова Оливера. Скрестив на груди руки, он тоскливо посмотрел на Оливера.

— Ну что, счастлив? — с тихой ненавистью спросил он.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Оливер, поднимаясь и потирая шишку на затылке. — Это хвост у тебя?

Флинт, услышав мучительное слово, прикрыл глаза, придумывая, как жить дальше. Теперь, когда все станет известно. Оливер как-то сразу понял, о чем он думает.

— Я трепаться не буду, — заверил он, и Флинт открыл один глаз. — Честное слово гриффиндорца! — Флинт открыл второй глаз, недоверчиво поджал губы. Он дрожал, хотя в душевой было очень жарко, и по-прежнему держался так, чтобы не показывать тыл.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Не буду, и все. А ты взамен дашь мне на него посмотреть!

Флинт мгновенно напрягся, стиснул пальцы в кулаки и даже оскалился, как животное. Оливер отшатнулся, пораженный ненавистью и презрением в тусклых глазах Флинта.

— Развлечение нашел? Цирк уродцев? Может, камеру у Криви одолжишь?

— Да пошел ты! Что такого-то? Все равно уже видел.

Флинт глядел исподлобья. Широкая грудь, блестящая от влаги и пота, тяжело вздымалась. Кулаки дрожали от напряжения. По ним Оливер видел, как сильно Флинту хочется его ударить. А по глазам видел, как сильно ему хочется убежать и спрятаться. Оливер натянул самую свою дружелюбную улыбку, и Флинт убито покачал головой, сообразив, что милосердия не дождется.

Он медленно и неуклюже повернулся к Оливеру спиной. И задом. И хвостом.

Хвост был маленький и совсем незаметный. Если бы Флинт так яростно не прятал его, Оливер мог бы его и не разглядеть. Это был отросток телесного цвета, сужающийся к концу, коротенький и аккуратный. Оливер подумал, что Флинт из всего делает трагедию. Подумаешь, хвост! В гриффиндорской спальне и не такое бывало. Вот у Джорджа, к примеру, после одного из экспериментов между пальцами на ноге появилась разумная бородавка. Она читала стихи по-немецки и пела йодль, что очень мешало ночами. А здесь — всего лишь хвост, и причем такой симпатичный, как будто даже не флинтовский! Оливер протянул руку, и Флинт, напряженно ожидающий смеха, резко дернулся от прикосновения.

— Что ты… — успел пробормотать он, стремительно теряя голос. Откашлявшись, Флинт попытался было снова задать тот же бессмысленный вопрос, но Оливер окончательно лишил его дара речи, положив руку ему на спину. Спина была горячей и мокрой. И очень, очень напряженной.

— Эй, не переживай ты так, — тихонько сказал Оливер, поглаживая Флинта по спине. — Все не так плохо. Он очень славный.

— Свихнулся? — жалобно пробормотал Флинт, но тут Оливер опустил руку и провел пальцами по всей скромной длине отростка. Флинт издал какой-то странный звук, который Оливер так и не смог для себя классифицировать. Вместо того чтобы заниматься всякой ерундой, вроде классификации звуков, он снова погладил хвост, слегка сжав его пальцами. Флинт дернулся, но, так как хвост все еще был в руках у Оливера, сбежать не мог. Оливер легонько помассировал отросток, и тот вдруг пошевелился в его пальцах, а Флинт задушено застонал.

— Перестань, — почти прорыдал он. И вот теперь ему уже пришлось прикрываться, только как тут ладонью прикроешь все, что торчит и настырно тычется? Член у Флинта был знатный, а в стоячем состоянии — так и вовсе.

— Ну и дела, — сообщил Оливер серьезно. — Они как-то связаны!

— Пошел ты, Вуд! — безнадежно огрызнулся Флинт, скорее по привычке. Вряд ли он вообще различал слова, скорее автоматически относил все, что звучало голосом Оливера, к оскорблениям. Флинт был занят, пытаясь принять равнодушный или хотя бы свирепый вид. Но ни того, ни другого не получалось — мешал румянец на скулах и дрожащие губы. И, конечно, гигантская эрекция.

— Ты ведь знал, что так получится?

— Пошел ты, Вуд! — заладил Флинт.

— И тебя никто там раньше не касался?

— Пошел ты, Вуд, — прошептал он.

— Ты ведь не мог заниматься сексом, верно? Для этого же надо снять одежду. Ну, в большинстве случаев.

— Пошел ты… — Флинт заткнулся, подавившись новым стоном. Это Оливер снова коснулся чувствительного отростка.

— А когда об одежду трется? Разве ты не возбуждаешься?

Он продолжал исследование, ощупывая хвост пальцами, поглаживая и даже легонько дергая. Флинт сходил с ума, зажмурившись и вгрызаясь себе в ладонь, чтобы не скулить самым позорным образом. Торчащий член истекал смазкой, прикрывать его было просто глупо, но Флинт все еще пытался.

Оливер прекрасно понимал, что за всем этим последует. Более того, у него возникали определенные мысли, когда он крался во вражескую душевую. И это были мысли вовсе не о мести. Скорее, о голом, покрытом мыльной пеной Маркусе Флинте, несносном придурке, который из него всю душу вытянул за прошедшие пару лет.

И о том, что этот придурок пялится на него слишком уж откровенно, когда считает, что никто не видит. Вот в чем беда слизеринцев — они искренне считают, что гриффиндорцы тупы, слепы, глухи и невинны. А еще не способны даже на самую пустяковую коварность.

Оливер выпустил хвост и покачал головой.

— Да уж, чего только ни бывает на свете. Ладно, теперь я, пожалуй, по-быстрому вымоюсь, раз уж я тут, — Оливер стянул мантию и принялся расстегивать брюки. Флинт оглянулся через плечо, выражение его лица невозможно было описать словами. — Ты не волнуйся, я никому ни слова. Как обещал, — спокойно добавил Оливер, стягивая узкие плавки. Потом прошлепал к угловой душевой, в которой все еще лилась вода, подставил лицо горячим струям. Ждать долго не пришлось. Его ощутимо стукнули башкой о стену — видимо, без этого Флинт никак не мог — а потом грубо поцеловали. Флинт целовался так же, как и дрался. Во-первых, злобно. Во-вторых, напористо. И в-третьих, абсолютно нечестно. Его рука скользнула по животу Оливера, каким-то незаметным маневром миновала член и плотно обхватила яйца. Оливер почувствовал, как сжимаются короткие сильные пальцы. Вздумай Флинт сейчас отыграться за все обиды, Оливеру пришлось бы несладко. На секунду Оливер перепугался, что зашел слишком далеко, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему полагается быть смелым. Смелым и рисковым парнем, каким он и пытается казаться большую часть жизни. Поэтому Оливер прильнул всем телом к дрожащему Флинту, куснул его за шею и выдохнул на ухо:

— Чур, я сверху.

— Охренел, — вынес вердикт Флинт. — Окончательно.

Оливер глупо улыбнулся.

Флинт отошел к стене и уперся в нее ладонями. Оливер проводил его взглядом, с легкой завистью отмечая, что даже спина у Флинта умудрялась быть мускулистой. Возможно, он мог бы поднимать тяжести даже мочками ушей. Уши Флинта, кстати говоря, торчали и были очаровательного гриффиндорского оттенка. С коротких волос Флинта текла вода, лопатки выступали, а над крупными округлыми ягодицами радостно подергивался хвостик. Флинт шире расставил ноги, прокашлялся и мужественно велел:

— Приступай, сволочь.

Сволочь подошла к Флинту танцующим шагом. Оливер готов был сплясать танец победителя, да еще и песенку спеть, благо, акустика в душевых была хорошей. Но решил не испытывать терпение Флинта. Он стиснул крепкие плечи, прикусил влажную шею сзади, ткнувшись носом куда-то Флинту под ухо.

— Не бойся, малыш, я буду нежным, — выдохнул Оливер и привычно пригнулся, избегая удара. Флинт зарычал от ярости и бессилия, прижавшись щекой к стене. Закрыл глаза, жалобно спросил, будто бы у самого себя:

— А может, ну его, этого болвана? Подрочу и нормально, в первый раз, что ли?

Оливер перепугался и решил действовать наверняка, пока «малыш» не передумал. Он накрыл ладонью твердый член Флинта, крепко стиснул его пальцами и провел пару раз туда-обратно. Флинт глупые вопросы задавать перестал, задышал коротко и часто, что Оливер расценил как поощрение. Оливер вообще был оптимистом и все, что можно и что нельзя, принимал за поощрение. Но здесь ошибки быть не могло. Флинт балдел, стиснув зубы и молча снося ласку. Только в какой-то момент он приоткрыл рот, напряг бедра, и Оливер быстро отдернул руку, чтобы все не кончилось раньше времени. Он сердито хлопнул Флинта по плоскому животу, шлепок вышел сильным, в животе даже что-то булькнуло. Флинт от удивления распахнул глаза, в них была растерянность и никакой злости, Оливер мысленно занес в копилку это выражение. В его копилке хранились только глаза Флинта, и это было действительно жутко, будто Оливер был каким-нибудь маньяком-фетишистом.

Оливер присел на корточки, перед лицом его оказалась самая милая часть Флинта. Ягодицы забавно сжались, когда Оливер обвел их кончиками пальцев. Оливер улыбнулся хвосту, а потом без малейших колебаний раздвинул ягодицы. Таким же движением он открывал дома все шкафы, когда ему впервые прочитали сказку про Нарнию — упорно искал вход в волшебный мир, а потом пришло письмо, и волшебный мир сам нашел Оливера. Теперь он вновь оказался перед большим открытием в своей жизни. Если можно называть открытием проникновение в анальное отверстие своего обожаемого врага, свою злобную мечту. Оливер считал, что можно.

Он использовал немного мыльной пены, чтобы скользкий палец протолкнулся в отверстие. Флинт пыхтел, кряхтел и был очень недоволен жизнью. Оливер шевелил пальцем, ввинчивая его все глубже, Флинт напрягался, и ягодицы его стали будто каменными. Оливеру безумно захотелось укусить Флинта за задницу, просто чтобы взглянуть на его реакцию, ну и потом — в жизни каждого человека должны быть такие безрассудные поступки. Прыжок с Эйфелевой башни, купание с Гигантским Кальмаром, покорение Эвереста… все в этом духе. Но Оливер решил, что для первого раза с Флинта достаточно потрясений, так что кусать не стал, зато свободной рукой дотянулся до напряженного члена и снова стал водить по нему вверх и вниз. Когда Флинт слегка расслабился, Оливер всунул второй палец, и стенки прохода обхватили его пальцы очень тесно. Поразительно, каким широким был Флинт в одних местах и каким узким — в других. Это казалось несправедливым и абсолютно восхитительным. Оливер кусал губы, понимая, что эта восхитительность займет у него еще добрых полчаса, если он решит подготовить Флинта как следует. Но этих тридцати минут у Оливера не было. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что сможет продержаться и десять.

К счастью, слово «отчаянье» Оливер знал только из словаря. Он развел пальцы в стороны, пытаясь растянуть Флинта, а сам словно бы между делом склонился к его хвосту и поймал его губами.

Оливер догадывался о реакции, которая за этим последует. Не мог только представить, что Флинт умеет орать так громко.

Оливер посасывал и сжимал губами хвост. Скользил по нему языком, то едва касаясь, то властно надавливая. Потом вдруг обнаружил, что на самом кончике хвоста есть небольшое уплотнение, шарик, который его венчает. Оливер сдавил шарик губами, настойчиво потерся языком. От криков Флинта заложило уши. Действительно, акустика была превосходной.

— Да… блядь, да! — рычал Флинт, судорожно дергаясь в руках Оливера. Пальцы Оливера скользили в горячем заднем проходе, скользили по возбужденному члену, язык скользил по маленькому хвостику, причине стыда и страха. В данный момент Флинт явно забыл, что такое стыд, а бояться впору было Оливеру — он судорожно припоминал, может ли крайнее удовольствие свести с ума? В смысле, Флинт и без того был съехавший с катушек, но те звуки, которые он издавал, казались и вовсе безумными, нечеловеческими, отчаянными. Флинт быстро сорвал голос, и Оливеру стало гораздо спокойней. Флинт теперь только дрожал, царапал стену и судорожно втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Оливер вдруг пожалел, что у него самого нет никакого хвоста, даже самого завалящего.

Он отстранился, чтобы размазать по своему каменному от возбуждения члену немного пены. Ноги у Флинта подкосились, и он рухнул на четвереньки, что было очень мило с его стороны. Оливер ухватил его за бедра, наваливаясь сверху. К счастью, он вовремя вспомнил, что обещал Флинту быть нежным. Как известно, гриффиндорцы исполняют свои обещания, а если бы даже не исполняли — Оливеру было не сложно. Он наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Флинта в плечо. На этом с нежностями было покончено.

Первый забитый квоффл принес команде десять очков. Член скользнул внутрь легко и стремительно, вот что зашифровано в этом иносказании. Флинт что-то прохрипел, и Оливер предупредил, честно, хоть и немного запоздало:

— Может быть больно!

Он несколько секунд не двигался, позволяя Флинту привыкнуть. Бедра Флинта подрагивали, и Оливер ласково их гладил. Он не знал, что бедра могут подрагивать. Флинт был полон открытий, и открытия эти были все, как один, приятные. Странно, какие приятные открытия таятся в таком неприятном человеке, с нежностью подумал Оливер. Ему захотелось согнуться и чмокнуть Флинта в спину, но он постеснялся. Зато Флинт явно уже привык к новым ощущениям, и даже дернулся, намекая, что неплохо бы продолжить движение. Так что квоффл вновь оказался в кольце.

Они двигались быстро и резко. Флинт, стоящий на четвереньках, прогибался в спине. Хвост, зажатый между телами, терся о горячую кожу. Оливер лихорадочно вспоминал ингредиенты Перечного зелья, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от прекрасности происходящего. Опозориться перед Флинтом не хотелось. Кончить первым, буквально после нескольких толчков, было как-то неспортивно. К тому же, Оливер не был уверен, что у него еще когда-нибудь возникнет шанс, так что собирался растянуть удовольствие. Но подлый Флинт снова все испортил, содрогнувшись и сжавшись там, внутри, так, что теперь дальше было невыносимо. Оливер протяжно застонал и распластался на потной спине Флинта, Флинт кончал целую вечность, а потом разлегся на полу, придавленный тяжестью Оливера, а также тяжестью потрясающего оргазма. Такого потрясающего, что у Флинта даже зубы стучали от потрясения.

Они лежали так очень долго. Оливер поерзал, пытаясь улечься поудобней, и обнаружил, что между лопатками Флинта есть идеальное место для того, чтобы положить голову. Оливер устал так, будто два часа писал эссе по трансфигурации, а не сексом занимался. В какой-то момент он даже ужаснулся, что вот сейчас проснется, и обнаружит себя сидящим в кресле в гриффиндорской гостиной, а на коленях у него будет лежать недописанное эссе. Но этого не случилось, и Оливер радостно дернул Флинта за ухо. Флинт походил на поверженного медведя, большого и хищного, но слишком сонного, чтобы кусаться. Зато его хвостик явно был бодр, как никогда, и весело подрагивал. Оливер лениво ухватил его пальцами.

— Теперь ты будешь вилять им, когда увидишь меня, — фыркнул Оливер, а в следующий момент его мир перевернулся, и он очутился на полу, снова крепко приложившись башкой о плитку. Флинт нависал сверху, одной рукой вцепившись ему в горло, а другой размахнувшись для удара. Сжатый кулак напряженно дрожал.

— Считаешь себя остроумным? — сквозь зубы выдавил Флинт, пристально глядя на Оливера. Тот поднял руки, обхватил тяжелый кулак и побаюкал.

— Остроумным? Нет, — заверил он. — Очаровательным, способным, благородным, смелым, восхитительным в постели, скромным — да, возможно. Остроумным? Это не ко мне.

Флинт скривился. Кажется, у него было, что возразить на эту тему. Но спорить он не стал. Он даже лишил себя привычного удовольствия и не стукнул Оливера затылком об пол разок-другой. Он просто поднялся и ушел из поля зрения Оливера. В этом самом поле зрения остался только серый потолок душевой, разглядывать который было скучно и немного печально. Оливер закинул руки за голову и засвистел, словно на пол он прилег отдохнуть. Пальцами он незаметно ощупывал шишку. Флинт возился где-то у дальней стены, видимо, одевался. Тоже что-то насвистывал. Как показалось Оливеру — похоронный марш.

Через пару минут в поле зрения снова показалась кислая флинтова рожа. С такого ракурса Флинт казался еще выше, страшнее и прекраснее. Оливер обозвал себя извращенцем и надавил пальцами на шишку. Улыбка вышла кривой и жалкой.

— Во-первых, — сказал Флинт сурово, — если хоть кому-то расскажешь, тебе не жить. Хоть слово, хоть намек, хоть шутка, — Флинт провел пальцем по шее. Оливер вытянул губы трубочкой и чмокнул воздух. Флинт раздул ноздри, так, что Оливеру открылась вся их глубина и таящийся мрак. Маркус вообще был глубоким в различных местах, и мрака в нем, должно быть, было предостаточно. Оливер прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой, потому что лежать голым, когда над тобой нависает кто-то одетый, сердитый и угрожающий, и без того достаточно унизительно. Возбудиться сейчас было бы полным поражением. Флинт, тем временем, продолжал:

— Во-вторых, тебе с твоими хилыми грифами Кубка не видать, просто запомни это и смирись. И хватит уже жаловаться Хуч — она прекрасно понимает, чего ждать, когда выпускает нас на поле, так что будь взрослым мальчиком и не хнычь больше по пустякам.

Флинт помолчал, видимо, вспоминая, что идет за цифрой «два».

— И в-третьих, — выдавил он, наконец, — в следующий раз я буду сверху.

Оливер распахнул глаза. Флинт глядел на него сверху вниз, грозно сведя брови. На щеках его расплывались темные пятна румянца. Хотя может, в душевой было слишком жарко. Флинт долго молчал, не сводя с Оливера странного, настойчивого взгляда, и Оливер сообразил, что от него ждут ответа.

— Второй пункт — полная чушь, — заявил он сердито. — С остальным я согласен.

У Флинта что-то странное приключилось с лицом, что-то просто невероятное.

Ну да. Он улыбнулся.

Потом Оливер принялся одеваться, а Флинт ждал его, неловко сунув руки в карманы. Оливер никуда не спешил, шнуруя ботинки и насвистывая себе под нос. Если бы Флинт дал себе за труд прислушаться, он бы различил в фальшивых трелях свадебный марш.

Но это уже другая история.


End file.
